The Shadowed
'''Imfalct''' '''The Shadowed''' '''From the First to the Second Last''' = '''''“Six condemned to Six Imfalct''''' = = '''''Blood of Ardh’iza to blood of Ardh’iza''''' = = '''''Death to the sea for the very Last''''' = = '''''Hegemony of Evil, breed of Shadow''''' = = '''''Comes again from the sea''''' = = '''''The devastation of war, None''''' = = '''''The fate of Ardh’iza, the fate of Imfalct''''' = = '''''The lays of Ea’zir among his fall”''''' = '''The First Shadowed''' Men not man, the First were the very shamans that walked into the Crack of Dusk, and never came out. Instead walked the Dark Men, servants of Shadow, slaves of Evil. Their arrival started the War of None that is yet to end. Their attack was philosophical, much more than physical. Initially they wore no glory in the name of Evil but nearly before the Thrice Struck they showed their true colors. The weapon they used were the converted, Shadow-Binded, and were defeated at Iqoo’tha. Their vanquisher was not one man, similar to them, but the whole of Imfalct, as their opposition was mutual, so was the love for Hhurd. They laid the seeds of discontent in ages to come and after this the awareness of Shadow amplified. The native Kevallan society entered the strict religious regime that feared new ideas, particularly those which contradicted their present beliefs. Imfalct now became the Imfalct of today. '''The Second Shadowed''' The Second’s past is much obscured. He came from the Helmitani who were born on the isle. A common soldier until an event unknown gave him to Shadow. Tales believe that he drowned in to the darkest part of the sea, only to emerge a man changed yet alive. His success was all too apparent after that. He rose as a commander of a Helmitani force and lead them very efficiently against the natives. Many forts were secured around his reign, particularly in close proximity to Djingarij. His acts were vital in starting the flames of the Dawn War of the Island. His opposition was one-sided and his death only stoked the hatred for each of the other society. The Helmitani failed to comprehend that he was forcefully signing them into a bargain that would consume them for the rest of their years. His truth came out when he murdered the inhabitants of the Raft-houses in the south, men women and children alike. Among the ashes of the burning houses rose a Helmitani Soldier whose grief knew no bounds, seeing the murder of infants and the elderly, the helpless. She claimed his life on the battlefield among the shore in the south where his army marched against the natives who fell before them due to their underdeveloped fighting tactics, by cutting out his heart and then when he remained alive, by drowning it. She perished soon after, at peace of soul. The aftermath was the Refugees’ defeat and the fall of the Second Shadowed, the First after the First. However he had already cast a net of ever devouring war and had also left and interesting origin of Shadowmancy, The forbidden fouls of Ghun’tul, which built a foundation for the coming to follow. =